Duskstar's Destiny
Allegiance Nightclan Leader: ''Shadestar - brown tabby she-cat ''Deputy: ''Shdadowfang - dark gray tom with white paws ''Medicine Cat: '' Ravenflight - sleek, black tom ''Warriors: Lightningclaw - dark tom with a white stripe on his back Fernshadow - gray tortoiseshell she-cat Jaggedclaw - orange tabby tom Mudpuddle - dark brown tom with gray spots Leafstorm - tortoiseshell she-cat Spottedfur - black and white tom with blue eyes Robinfur - rusty brown tom Rainfeather - gray tabby she-cat Blackstripe - silver tom with black stripes Darkfall - dark brown she-cat Dimhawk - dull gray tabby tom Shadefur - dappled gray tom Shadowmist - dark brown and gray tabby tom Hawkshade - dappled black tom Apprentices: Newtpaw - black and ginger tom, Leafstorm's apprentice Honeypaw - dappled light brown she-cat, Robinfur's apprentice Duskpaw - blue-gray tabby tom, Shadefur's apprentice Stormpaw - light gray tabby tom, Lightningclaw's apprentice Queens & Kits: Brightsky - ginger and white she-cat. Mother to Specklekit, Silverkit, and Emberkit Crowmist - black she-cat with gray muzzle. Mother to Snakekit, Dustkit, and Cloudkit Sunclan Leader: ''Lionstar - golden tabby tom ''Deputy: ''Blazeshine - yellow-ginger she-cat ''Medicine Cat: Leafsong - sand colored she-cat Warriors: Brightfire - white tom with ginger patches Shimmerheart - red tortoiseshell she-cat Flamewhisper - dark ginger tabby tom Lightglow - yellow and white she-cat Leopardshine - dappled light brown tabby tom Torntail - pale brown cat with a torn tail Goldenclaw - golden tom with white paws Dapplelight - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches Sandbeam - cream colored she-cat Littleflame - small, light ginger tabby tom Brightwhisper - pale brown and white she-cat Skywhisker - golden-brown tabby tom Apprentices: Palepaw - pale yellow tom, Lightglow's apprentice Pebblepaw - light brown she-cat Queens & Kits: Glowwhisker - light tortoiseshell she-cat. Expecting Lionstar's kits. Swiftclan Leader: ''Rabbitstar - brown she-cat ''Deputy: ''Lightleap - white she-cat ''Medicine Cat: Runningtail - tortoiseshell tabby tom Warriors: '' Featherpelt - brown tabby she-cat with long fur like feathers Longleg - long legged gray tom Sharpstrike - tan and white tortoiseshell tom Hareflight - brownish-gray she-cat Falconstride - blue-gray tom Eaglewing - dappled dark brown she-cat Hawksprint - light brown tabby tom Birdrunner - small, white she-cat Lightningdash - black tabby tom Breezetail - gray tortoiseshell tom Cloudflight - pale gray tom with white spots ''Apprentices: Dashpaw - light gray she-cat Queens: Echofeather - brown tortoiseshell she-cat. Expecting Hawksprint's kits. Elders: Goldenflight - yellow tabby she-cat Treeclan Leader: ''Alderstar - dark brown tom ''Deputy: ''Beechclaw - dappled light brown tom ''Medicine Cat: Oakface - reddish brown tom Barktail - light brown tom with dark tail Warriors: '' Almondpelt - ginger tabby tom Willowfeather - pale gray tabby she-cat Mapleheart - dark ginger she-cat Sprucetail - silver tabby tom Chestnutfur - reddish brown she-cat Larchfall - golden brown tom with black stripes Birchpelt - white tabby tom Pinestorm - light brown tabby tom Palmfur - brown and white she-cat Cedarflight - dark brown tabby she-cat ''Apprentices: Aspenpaw - golden tom Queens & Kits: Hollyfrost - ginger she-cat. Expecting Birchpelt's kits Elders: Nutfall - brown and white she-cat Cats outside of Clans Tiger - dark ginger tabby tom Snow - white she-cat Ripple - silver tabby tom with white paws and tail-tip Fang - gray tabby tom with pale chest Thorn - brown patched tabby tom Marsh - cream and white she cat Cooper - yellow and white tom Prologue A squirrel stirred among the thick grass, silently and swiftly, Hawksprint approached the squirrel one step at a time, as he waited for the right moment to pounce, a screech filled the air, scaring the squirrel. Hawksprint scowled, angry that something had scared his prey, but as the screech continued, he was curious and began to run, that's when suddenly, a large at jumped on top of him… '' Hawksprint woke up with a start, and then the smell of smoke filled his nose and in the distant, a yowl split the air. "Fire!" as Hawksprint looked out the warriors den, he suddenly exclaimed. Angry red flames reached high up into the sky, and the smoke filled the air, turning it thick and gray. Cats are fleeing out of the camp, that's when he suddenly remembered Echofeather, his mate, who is probably trapped in the nursery with his yet to come kits. To his relief, he saw Lightningdash rushing to the entrance along with Echofeather, but just as Hawksprint got out, he realized that in the cover of the night, his clanmates are being attacked by unknown rogues. But to his horror, the rogues are covered in this dark thing, making them unseeable in the dead of night. Behind him, a large tom leaped on to his back and forced him to the ground while another cat began to slash him with sharp claws, as he let out a shriek of agony, he saw his clanmates falling to the ground too, just a few had the chance to flee as one by one, all of the cats of Swiftclan that's still in the battlefield fell one by one. Terror gripped his heart and with a strong kick, he managed to catch one of the cat on him off guard and slashed the other. With all of his remaining strength, he hauled himself up and quickly limped into the dark night. Chapter 1 "Duskpaw, Duskpaw!" grumbling, Duskpaw looked up from his nest to see Stormpaw shaking his nest. "What?" Duskpaw asked grumpily, he was just about to catch that mouse in his dream! That's when he suddenly remembered that he was chosen to go on the hunting patrol, "oh, the hunting patrol!" Together, Duskpaw and his brother ran toward their mentor, who are waiting impatiently at the entrance tunnel, Stormpaw's mentor, Lightningclaw, is scowling impatiently as they approached. "You are late!" Lightningclaw snapped angrily, "the hunting patrol already left!" "Sorry," Duskpaw meowed, but Lightningclaw just looked away, and muttered something under his breath. Shadefur looked at Duskpaw sympathetically, everyone in the camp knew that Lightningclaw is always in a bad temper, and sometimes, very hurtful with words. "Well, it's okay, we can catch up to them," Shadefur meowed softly, and glanced at Lightningclaw "Where did they say they are going again?" "The undergrowth near ancient oaks," Lightningclaw replied shortly, Shadefur nodded and signaled Duskpaw and Stormpaw to follow him. And just like Shadefur said, they caught up to them before they were even halfway there, when they arrived, each of them separated to hunt in different parts of the undergrowth The morning air was quite refreshing and as the cool breeze ruffled Duskpaw's fur, he suddenly heard a rustle under a tree and spotted a mouse busily eating seeds. He quickly lowered himself into the hunter's crouch and carefully began to stalk it. But just as he was about to pounce, a shadow suddenly loomed over him and before he could see who it was clearly, it attacked and slashed him at the side, hard, knocking him on to the ground. But before the cat could leap on to him, Shadefur knocked the cat off its paws, however the cat was quick and righted itself before either of them could do anything else. Then suddenly, they were surrounded by cats. But Duskpaw couldn't see any of them for that they are hidden by the undergrowth, he also can't smell their scent because they must have rolled in fox dung before attacking. "We should run!" Mudpuddle, leader of the patrol, whispered, "on the count of three, run as fast as you can toward the camp, but make sure they don't follow!" the others all nodded and got into the position. "… two, THREE!" suddenly, the patrol fled toward the camp, and to their surprise, their attackers didn't even try to catch up with them, instead, they ran the other way. When they reached the camp, to their horror, the camp was deserted and ruined with the same stench of their attacker at the undergrowth. Chapter 2 "What happened here?!" Stormpaw exclaimed, everywhere inside camp holds traces of a large battle, blood and torn fur are everywhere. ''If only we had come in time, ''Duskpaw thought sadly, he find it extremely hard to not blame himself for it. Paw steps suddenly sounded from the behind, and out came a dark ginger tabby along with six other cats behind him. Instinctively, Duskpaw turned to them with a snarl and positioned himself for attack, but Mudpuddle signaled him that it's okay. "Greetings," the ginger tom meowed politely, "I have come in peace, my name is Tiger and these are my friends." with his tail, he pointed to the six cats behind him. "Why have you come here," Leafstorm asked, the fur on his neck began to lie flat. Tiger looked uninterested, but replied anyways. "Well, I have found this strange cat in the woods that's dead," He paused slightly, then continued, "and I followed the scent trail which led me here, so I wonder if it's your friend that's dead." "What does the cat look like?" Robinfur demanded, the brown tom still looked wary of the rogue. "You mean the dead cat? She is a brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes," Tiger responded, seemingly unaware of the hostility coming from the clan cats. Every cat in the patrol was stunned at his reply and the patrol looked at each other with confusion. "Shadestar!" Stormpaw whispered, suddenly, Duskpaw could feel sorrow stabbed at his heart, his brother looked just as sad, after all, Shadestar is not only their leader, but also their mother! Duskpaw remembered how she is always terribly protective of them for the fact that just when they were born, Duskpaw's sister, Tinykit, had died. "How could she be ''dead?" Stormpaw cried in disbelief and misery, "she stilled had seven lives!" Duskpaw wanted to cry and wail as if he is still a kit, he wished his mother is there to comfort him with her gentle licks and warming fur, he want to snuggle deep into his mother's belly and never come out again. "Where is she?" Duskpaw whispered shakily, Tiger looked at him sympathetically and led him toward a clearing, and there, in the center of it, lies a brown tabby she-cat which is the body of Shadestar. At the first sight of her, Duskpaw was hoping that like the last time she lost her life, she would suddenly start shaking and then wake up with all her wounds healed in Starclan. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Super Editions